Love Everlasting
by Black-Moon-Goddess
Summary: IK MS We all know yellow roses mean everlasting love, but what happens when Inuyasha learns this... and meets Kagome in her bedroom? Answer: A steamy night. R&R


_**Author's notes and such at bottom for after you read**_

**Love Everlasting **

Kagome sighed. Ever since Inuyasha and she had admitted to at least having a _bit _of liking for each other, Inuyasha had been distant. _What is he up to?_ Kagome wondered.

Inuyasha was up in his favorite tree, thinking. Which, by Inuyasha's standards, was quite unusual.

Miroku and Sango also were watching Inuyasha with mixed confusion, ignoring the raised eyebrow Kagome had when she saw they were holding hands.

Inuyasha's eyes were unfocused as he looked at the night sky.

He was planning something, they all knew it, but what?

The next day, Inuyasha pulled Miroku and Sango aside.

"I need you help."

Let's just say Miroku and Sango were shocked.

"_You_ need _our_ help?" Miroku was finally able to speak.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, I need you to get Kagome to her time somehow. She has to be there by sundown, okay?"  
  
"Wait," Sango said, "you _want_ Kagome in her time?"

Inuyasha hastily nodded again. "Yeah, but just for tonight."

"O-okay. . .," the two said slowly.

"Thanks!" And before they could say "you're welcome," he was off.

"Kagome," Sango whispered to her friend. ", you have to go to your time."

"Wh-what? Why?"

"I. . . don't have time to explain? Just go!" Sango said, handing Kagome her bag and pushing her to the well.

"O. . . kay. . But if Inuyasha gets mad at me, I'm blaming you."

"Don't worry! He won't!" she said, pushing Kagome down the well and waved goodbye.

"You better be happy, Inuyasha!"

"Don't worry, I'm ecstatic. . ."

"What are you planning, anyway," asked Miroku.

"You might hear from Kagome later."

"Right. . . nothing bad I hope?"

"If it all works out, it'll be better than perfect."

Once Inuyasha was gone, Sango whispered to Miroku, "What could Inuyasha possible plan that's worth his effort?"

Miroku shrugged. "In due time, my love, in due time."

Sango blushed. "Shall we. . .?" she asked, motioning to the forest.

"We shall."

And with that, they both went off to have their now-daily make-out session.

"What could possibly be the reason I have to be here?" Kagome wondered, sitting under the blossom-filled God tree.

Kagome sighed as she stood up, the sun almost set.

_Okay. . . I'm all prepared. . ., _thought Inuyasha.

Kagome kissed her mother. "G'night, Mama, have sweet dreams!"

"You too, hun!"

Kagome ruffled Souta's hair and kissed her grandfather goodnight as well before going up to her room.

When she cam to her closed door, she noticed a fait glow coming from under it. . . a little too dim to be any light or lamp.

Frowning slightly, Kagome opened the door.

"Is anyone in here. . .?" Kagome asked as the door creaked open.

When she saw what the faint glow was, she gasped.

Candles were strategically placed all over her room.

And when she looked over to her bed, she took a deep intake of breath.

"Inu. . . yasha. . ."

There lay Inuyasha on her bed, with nothing but his red pants on, a yellow rose placed in his mouth.

Kagome slowly walked over to him with a small, confused smile on her face.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, taking the yellow rose from his mouth and handing it to her, "you are the love of my life, and that's how I always want it to be. Kagome. . . I love you with all my heart."

Kagome, holding the rose close to her, felt her heart stop.

"I-Inuyasha. . . you did all this. . . for me?"

Inuyasha gave a devilish smile. "Yeah, I did."

She gave a heart-warming smile back. "I love you, too, Inuyasha. . ."

He pulled her into an intoxicating kiss, deep and passionate.

With little hesitation, Kagome kissed him back, with equal intensity.

Soon, Inuyasha was gently easing Kagome onto her bed as she untied his hakama (pants of a male kimono).

There kiss unlocked, Inuyasha was pulling Kagome's tank top off her shoulders.

There bodies hot and covered in sweat, they collapsed.

"That was. . . great," Kagome hoarsely whispered.

Inuyasha smiled against her moist skin.

"I know. . . again?"  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
.

The next day, Kagome, looking a little soar, and Inuyasha, looking tired, walking into the hut Sango and Miroku were in.

They both had a glow that only one action could cause.

Sango looked to Miroku with raised eyebrows.

"Seems we were not the only ones to have fun last nigh," Miroku said with a smile.

**The End**

**Author's Notes: **This was very fun to write, done entirely by myself! I hope you all enjoyed it! And I REALIZE it's quite OOC, but you can't have any fun without it, can you? If any of you didn't know, yellow roses stand for everlasting love, hence the title with a little word switch around.

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Inuyasha, thanks for making me feel so good.


End file.
